


Семейный альбом

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Babies, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, Implied Mpreg, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ чужого хедканона :)</p><p>Деньрожденский подарок для korysai279<br/>Прости, дорогая, надеюсь ты не очень разозлишься за это фулюганство :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейный альбом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koryusai279](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/gifts).



> АУ к чужому хедканону.  
> Если вкратце - граф Эсперанца Брониаре стал бессмертным и в 21-м веке он модный дизайнер женской одежды. А ещё они с Ферметом то сходятся то расходятся ещё с 1710 года

В далеком-далеком море, посреди океана, где куда ни глянь – земли не видно, на синих волнах качался плот.Без паруса, без мачты, без весел и даже без руля – просто маленький квадрат из вязанок шуршащего тростника. Но с первого взгляда понятно, что это не отчаянная попытка спастись с тонущего корабля или необитаемого острова. Потому что почти всю площадь плота занимали… садовые качели. Элегантная конструкция, которой место скорее на ухоженном газоне под трехсотлетним дубом английского парка, а не посреди тропического океана. Да и пассажир – в лаковых туфлях и карнавальном плаще графа Дракулы – совершенно не вписывался в морской пейзаж. Как и посапывающая у него на коленях малышка, похожая на фарфоровую в платье с кружевами и оборочками.

– Как же здесь замечательно, – сам себе приговаривал мужчина, поглаживая золотистые локоны. – Никаких , никакого гула города, только море и далекие чайки. Никаких настырных друзей, которым обязательно надо засунуть тебя в костюм и заставить изображать идиота. Никаких игровых автоматов и никаких дел и счетов. Впрочем, неважно. Ты ещё слишком мала, bambina, чтобы тебя это волновало. Это я удачно сбежал и по дороге вспомнил про тебя – условия сделок всегда надо выполнять. Впрочем, неважно. Главное, что сейчас нас никто не побеспокоит и можно позволить себе давно заслуженный отдых.

Девочка проснулась, открыла голубые глазенки и улыбнулась.

– Здравствуй, – ответно улыбнулся мужчина. – Выспалась?

Девочка пролопотала что-то на своем детском языке.

– Мамочка? Нет, мамочки сейчас здесь нет. И хорошо что ты не слышишь, какими словами твой мамочка сейчас нас поливает. А если бы и слышала, то не поняла, всё-таки ты ещё так мала, bambina. А я, между прочим, когда тебя забирал, никого не убил, ничего не сломал и даже записку оставил. Твои родители умные, они поймут, куда ты делась…

Девочка недовольно насупилась.

– Не грусти, bellezza. Хочешь, я их тебе покажу?

Мужчина пересадил девочку поудобней и, взмахнув рукой, достал из-за спины, словно из воздуха, большой для фотографий. С кожаной обложкой и металлическими уголками, с потемневшим тиснением… и пустыми страницами.

– Гляди, ragazza, ты кладешь руку на страницу и думаешь, кого хочешь увидеть. И посмотрим, что из этого получится.

Любопытная девочка тут же хлопнула ладошкой по пустому листу. И будто запорхали невидимые карандаши, рисуя цветные линии, штрихуя и растушевывая, и уже через пару секунд в альбоме появилась картинка, практически неотличимая от фотографии.

От классической парадной семейной фотографии: лопающийся от гордости отец семейства с полуприкрытыми от удовольствия глазами, смущенный сын-первенец, мечтающий как можно скорее сбежать, сидящая на стуле шатенка в брючном костюме, застенчиво прикрывающая челкой половину лица и держащая в руках объемный сверток с рюшечками. Вот только фон был необычным – вместо однотонной стены или обоев с цветочками, казалось, что позади семьи стоят все поколения фамильных привидений: от нежной длинноволосой блондинки в платье трехсотлетней давности до хмурого брюнета в модном прикиде современного тинейджера.

– Да, это вся ваша «семейка», – подтвердил мужчина. – Вот твои мамочка и папочка, и старший братик. А вот этот ворох кружев – это ты. А вон те полупрозрачные фигуры – это твои родственники, с которыми ты ещё не встречалась…

Малышка радостно засмеялась и ткнула пальцем в темноволосого юношу в белом халате.

– Ах, прости, с этим ты, можно сказать, встречалась, – пробормотал мужчина, наблюдая как снова снуют по странице невидимые карандаши, меняя картинку. Теперь брюнет в халате сидел за столом, а перед ним экспрессивно вздымала сжатые в кулаки руки та самая шатенка с растрепанной челкой и весьма заметным животом.

Мужчина провел ладонью над альбомом, и картинка ожила.

_– Я тебе сотый раз повторяю, – зазвенел возмущенный голос. – Я шел по улице! Споткнулся! Упал в обморок! А когда очнулся – внутри меня что-то шевелится! И как это называется?_

_– Судя по данным обследования, – терпеливо, как в сотый раз, повторил брюнет, – это называется беременность. Шесть месяцев, девочка, абсолютно нормальный и здоровый ребенок._

_– Этого не может быть! – возопила пациентка. – Какая к черту беременность? Я мужчина!_

_– Я тебе верю, – спокойно кивнул брюнет. – Но от меня-то ты чего хочешь?_

_– Признания, что это твой очередной зксперимент? – шатенка, оказавшаяся шатеном, устало рухнула в кресло для посетителей._

_– Извини, – развел руками брюнет, – это не мой эксперимент. Хотя я с удовольствием пронаблюдаю за его течением._

_– Да кто тебе даст! – огрызнулся шатен. – Чтобы я добровольно на стол лег и тебя к себе подпустил, ха!_

_– Тебе виднее, кого ты куда подпускал, что теперь пузо на нос лезет, – пожал плечами «добрый доктор»._

_– Боже мой, что я скажу Эссе? – схватившись за голову, забормотал несчастный шатен. – Лафорет, что мне теперь делать?_

_– Ты, конечно, можешь обратиться к Рене, – невозмутимо ответил тот. – Она женщина, да и личный опыт у неё имеется. Я же могу тебе предложить только операцию по хирургическому удалению…_

_– Размечтался! – шатен тут же вскочил и обхватил живот двумя руками. – Это моё! А ничего своего я никому не отдам! Тем более тебе…_

Мужчина быстро щелкнул пальцами над альбомом, и картинка снова застыла.

– Дальше будущая мамочка будет долго и непродуктивно ругаться, – пояснил он девочке. – К тому же очень грубыми словами, которые тебе ещё рано слышать.

Малышка согласно хихикнула и попыталась перевернуть страницу в альбоме. Но силенок не хватило, и вместо нового рисунка добавилось изображение к старому. Теперь возле кабинета доктора стояла та самая блондинка в старинном платье и с печальной улыбкой.

– Нет, ragazza, – грустно сказал мужчина. – Вы будете очень похожи, когда ты вырастешь. У вас одинаковый цвет глаз и волос, но это не ты. Это девушка из очень старой и трагической истории. Ты её узнаешь как-нибудь в другой раз.

И он решительно перевернул страницу. Девочка тут же шлепнула по в ожидании новой картинки, которая не замедлила появиться.

Эта фотография изображала холл роскошной виллы. Просторное помещение с мраморным полом и огромной парадной . Наверху, на подоконнике большого окна сидел мальчишка десяти и тоскливо смотрел на улицу.

Девочка снова заулыбалась, и мужчина согласно кивнул:

– Да, ты правильно узнала, это Чес. Ты же любишь Чеса?

Он снова повел ладонью над альбомом и картинка ожила.

_– Ну вот где его носит? – недовольно бурчал Чес. – Явился в Альвеаре, навел на всех шороху и паники, мол, вынь да положь ему Чеззи… Эннис до сих пор, как вспомнит, так и вздрогнет. А сам переехал к черту на кулички, да и то его дома нет! Нет, всё, решено, жду ещё полчаса, а потом будет сам виноват! Уеду и никакими сладкими сугробами обратно не заманит! Что мне те сугробы после айсбергов…_

_Ворчание мгновенно смолкло, как только за дверью послышались шаги. Через секунду Чес уже приплясывал от нетерпения у входа. Но первым в холле появился не тот, кого он так ждал, а большой сверток из розовой ткани с оборочками._

_От неожиданности Чес сделал шаг назад, оступился, вульгарно плюхнулся на пятую точку и заскрипел каблуками по мрамору в бесплодной попытке отползти подальше._

_«Дежавю! – думал он. – Это всё уже было! И ожидание у окна, и Фермет в дверях, и этот… кулек в !»_

_Напротив него, такой же соляной статуей замер давешний шатен с абсолютно ошалелым выражением лица. Будто судорожно пытался сообразить, за кого хвататься крепче – за Чеса или же за ребенка на руках._

_Немую сцену разрушил ликующий голос от двери:_

_– Чеззи! И ты здесь! Ты уже видел? Это девочка!_

_В дом ворвался счастливый мужчина, сияющий в прямом смысле слова. От начищенных ботинок и до блесток у бровей. И звездочки, не забудем про большие золотисто-розовые звездочки на скулах! Он буквально выдернул малышку из хватки Фермета, упал на колени возле Чеса и сунул ему под нос сверток._

_– Посмотри на мою принцессу! Правда она красавица? – Он склонился над ребенком и заворковал: – Mi corazón, mi alegría, mi belleza…_

_– В прошлый раз тебя не было, – автоматически пробормотал Чес и мотнул головой. – Да, хорошенькая крошка. Это твоя дочь, Эсперанца?_

_– Наша! – торжествующе закричал восторженный отец. – Мы теперь как настоящая семья!_

– Да, малышка, – клыкасто улыбнулся мужчина на качелях. – Вот так ты и познакомилась со своей семьей.

Девочка зачарованно смотрела на картинку со знакомыми лицами и не прислушивалась к тихому бормотанию Чеса. Впрочем, остальные тоже.

_«В прошлый раз я ехал один в поезде и у меня появилась сестра. Сюда я приплыл один на катере и обзавелся целой семьей… Всё! Больше никаких поездок в одиночку!»_

Фермет на картинке так и стоял столбом, и девочка нетерпеливо ткнула в него пальчиком. Рисунок исчез, как под широкими мазками ластика, и по странице снова забегали невидимые карандаши.

На следующем рисунке Фермет лежал в постели. Среди подушек и покрывал он казался чем-то средним между умирающим лебедем и великим султаном. А может, между поросенком на блюде и святыней какого-то странного культа. Потому что, несмотря на измученное лицо и запавшие глаза, живот гордо торчал из-под одеяла. И Эсперанца над ним склонялся с фанатичным благоговением.

_– Может, тебе подушку под ноги? Или на балкон вынести, свежим воздухом подушать? – спрашивал он у Фермета. – А холодненького чая хочешь? Орешков солененьких?_

_– Мороженого, – стонал Фермет и закатывал глаза. – С беконом и соевым соусом, чтоб я сразу сдох и больше не мучился!_

_– Ты не умрешь, – уверял его Эсперанца. – Ты бессмертен._

_– И прямо сейчас я об этом жалею, – хрипел Фермет. – Мне трудно дышать и неудобно лежать. У меня болит спина и отекают ноги. И самое страшное – растет !_

_– Не нервничай, Фермэ, только не нервничай. Это вредно для нашей девочки._

_– Эсса, – взмолился Фермет, хватаясь за руку, – а давай из меня её прямо сейчас достанут, а?_

_Эсса дрогнул и всего на секунду, но задумался. Но потом твердо помотал головой:_

_– Ты же знаешь, Фермэ, я исполню любой твой каприз, кроме этого. Все врачи говорят, что естественным путем лучше._

_– Каким естественным?! – взвыл Фермет. – Я мужчина, мужчина! Тебе штаны снять и показать или ты сам пощупаешь? Как может быть естественной мужская беременность?!_

_Казалось, что Эсса сейчас не выдержит и из полуприкрытых глаз хлынут слезы, размазывая контуры звезд на скулах._

_– Неважно, – подрагивающим голосом сказал он, – естественно это или нет. Главное, что у нас будет девочка! И я уже люблю нашу маленькую принцессу!_

_– А я…_

Мужчина резко щелкнул пальцами, и звук оборвался на полуслове.

– Не стоит тебе это слышать. Это было давно и неправда. И теперь мамочка тебя просто обожает. И наверняка сейчас с ума сходит, узнав, что тебя нет дома.

Маленький носик гордо задрался к солнцу: конечно, она самая драгоценная и любимая! Папочка это говорит каждый день.

– Да, я тоже считаю, что так ему и надо, – согласился мужчина. – Ему всегда нравилось мучать других, отнимая у них то, что дорого и любимо. Теперь пусть прочувствует на собственной шкуре.

Девочка заулыбалась, демонстрируя все четыре зуба.

– Хочешь посмотреть? – спросил мужчина, перехватывая маленькую ручку в сантиметре от страницы. – Давай лучше я покажу. Чтобы попалась безобидная мелочь, а то Фермет отличался…

В альбоме снова появилась та же спальня. Ну, или очень на неё похожая. Только теперь на кровати возлежал Эсса, а Фермет ставил перед ним поднос с завтраком и аккуратно свернутыми газетами.

_– Фермэ! – Эсса благодарно улыбнулся, втягивая запах кофе и булочек с корицей, но первым делом схватился за прессу. – Ты погладил для меня газеты?_

_– Газеты уже сто лет как не нужно проглаживать утюгом, – усмехнулся из-под челки Фермет, отходя к окну и добавил про себя: – Просто их так удобно свернуть на нужной странице, чтобы ты сразу увидел отзывы о своем вчерашнем показе._

_– Им не понравилось, – убитым тоном произнес Эсса через минуту. Помолчав немного и собравшись с духом, он процитировал: – «Платья на мужчине – это полный провал. Модель теряет всю мужественную стать, но и не приобретает женственность». «Такие платья годятся только для извращенцев и идиотов без чувства моды, вкуса и стиля»._

_Фермет удерживал на лице сочувственную маску, но жадно впивался взглядом в расстроенное лицо любовника, выискивая и впитывая малейшие морщинки боли и отзвуки печали._

_– И это везде так? – почти проскулил Эсса. – Ты принес только две газеты из обычных пяти._

_«Остальные три хвалят твою коллекцию, – подумал Фермет. – А я не хочу больше выходить на подиум в платье. Один раз это любопытно, три – забавно, но на каждом твоем показе? Нет уж…»_

_– Решено! – Эсса отшвырнул газеты на пол и одним глотком опустошил чашечку кофе. – В следующий раз я утру нос всем этим критикам! Если женщина оказывается заперта в мужском теле – это ещё не повод лишать её удовольствия носить платья! Что лучше платья может подчеркнуть женскую красоту и прелесть? А красоты в мире должно быть как можно больше! Я потратил на это дело всю свою жизнь и не собираюсь опускать руки из-за пары статеек! Мой следующий показ будет состоять только из платьев! И для тебя, Фермэ, я сошью лучший в мире свадебный туалет!_

_Фермет подавился печенькой._

Глядя на его перекошенное лицо, девочка захихикала так, что с локонов слетела шелковая ленточка.

– О да, – довольно сверкнул глазами мужчина, возвращая беглянку на место. – Эсса единственный, чью реакцию Фермет никогда не мог просчитать. Поэтому он регулярно от него сбегал. И так же регулярно возвращался. Но тебе неинтересны эти взрослые сложности, правда, bambina?

В ответ девочка хлопнула ладошкой по странице и завороженно засмотрелась на новую работу невидимых карандашей.

Городская улочка, залитая солнцем. Невысокие дома здесь и небоскребы на горизонте. Рекламные щиты и вывеска магазинчика, возле которого стоит толпа зевак.

– О-о, – протянул, расплываясь в улыбке мужчина, – я помню этот день в Маленькой Италии. Там очень шумно, поэтому давай не будем портить отпускное настроение крикливыми итальянцами, да, bellezza? Я тебе и так расскажу…

Он повел пальцем, приближая картинку и выделяя отдельные детали.

– Вот в этом доме когда-то жил Чес. Вместе с Фиро и Эннис. Фиро в тот день был на работе, а Эннис вот она, в дверях стоит…

В дверях магазинчика и правда стояла рыжая девушка, упираясь в косяк руками и ногами и всем видом показывая, что дальше пройдут только через её труп.

– Тогда… – мужчина замялся, подбирая слова, – Фермет очень соскучился по Чесу и пришел звать его в гости…

Стоящий на тротуаре Фермет с гневным выражением лица очень мало походил на добропорядочного гостя. Скорее на очень сердитую сторожевую болонку. Его за руки держали двое в костюмах, а напротив стояла ещё парочка сердитых джентльменов.

– Да, наверно, он был не очень вежлив, – ответил мужчина на вопросительный взгляд девочки. – Никак не мог поверить, что Чеса просто нет дома. Его буквально накануне Айзек с Мирией сманили в Антарктику: посмотреть мир, покататься на айсбергах, попереворачивать пингвинов. Ты знала, bambina, что когда пингвин видит самолет, он поднимает голову, чтоб не терять «птицу» из виду, и в итоге падает на спину? И не может сам подняться пока ему не помогут. Нет? Вот и я не знал, но спорить с Айзеком себе дороже, впрочем, неважно…

Кадр на странице снова сменился: те же небоскребы, но уже другая улочка, по которой неторопливо шел ссутуленный поникший Фермет. А рядом с ним – тот же мужчина, который сейчас сидел на качелях посреди океана. Только в деловом костюме вместо карнавального и небрежно помахивающий крысой. Пойманная за хвост зверушка неистово дергалась, пытаясь вырваться, но её усилий никто не замечал.

– Твой мамочка умный, – продолжил рассказ мужчина. – Мне он сразу поверил, что Чеса нет. А ещё твой мамочка догадливый. Он узнал моё лицо и предложил заключить сделку…

На этот раз картинка сменилась рывком и сразу на кино, а не просто рисунок.

_За столом в полутемном углу сидели всё те же, и Фермет злобно шипел в лицо мужчине:_

_– Я всё равно его найду! Вы не спрячете от меня Чеса, как бы ни старались!_

_Крыса вторила ему яростным писком, но мужчина оставался спокоен._

_– Чесу достаточно лет, чтобы он сам решал свою судьбу. Он не твой ребенок._

_– Плевать мне на моих! – ярился Фермет, аж челка взлетала. – Я хочу Чеса и я его получу! И ты ничего не сможешь сделать, демон!_

_– Ты хочешь заключить договор? – мужчина соединил кончики пальцев и окинул собеседника пронзительным взглядом.– Обменять ребенка на ребенка?_

_– Да! – воспрял духом Фермет. – Ты демон, и ты можешь сделать так, чтобы Чес достался мне!_

_– Хорошо, – кивнул названный демоном. – Я сделаю так, что Чес приедет к тебе. А ты за это отдашь мне своего первенца._

_– Договорились! – согласно кивнул Фермет. – Я отдам тебе нашего с Эссой первенца!_

Мужчина повел рукой на альбомом, останавливая картинку, и пояснил девочке:

– Твой мамочка ещё и очень хитрый. Он думал, что я решу, что Эсса – это женское имя. И считал, что у двух мужчин не может родиться ребенок. Поэтому почему бы не пообещать то, чего никогда не будет?

Девочка хихикнула, и мужчина ласково погладил золотистую макушку.

– Да, ты живое подтверждение, что он ошибся. Но мне интереснее играть честно и выполнять свои обещания. Поэтому, когда через полгода Чес вернулся в Нью-Йорк… Упрощая объяснение: я просто щелкнул пальцами, и ты появилась у мамочки в животе. Это магия, ragazza. Ну а как отреагировал на прибавление в весе и изменение фигуры твой мамочка – ты уже видела.

Девочка немножко подумала, склонила голову набок и отчетливо спросила: «Папа?»

– Как узнал твой папа? – мужчина перелистнул страницу и на этот раз сам коснулся альбома.

Сначала заиграла музыка, потом вспыхнули огни вокруг широкой лестницы, по которой спускались девушки в красивых платьях.

– Фермету было некуда деваться, – улыбаясь, пояснил мужчина, словно смакуя приятные воспоминания. – Он должен был выйти на подиум. Но твой мамочка тот ещё позер и выпендрежник. И манипулятор. Он изменил всё под себя. Уговорил всех вместо обычного выхода полностью скопировать номер из «Смешной девчонки», тот самый, где Фанни выходит с подушкой. Сменил музыку, хореографию и даже сам перекалывал драпировки на платье.

Девушки на картинке выстроились вдоль лестницы и на вершине появился гвоздь программы: глубоко беременный Фермет в свадебном платье с высоко заколотыми волосами и в кокетливой шляпке с вуалеткой.

– Скажи спасибо, что он не пел, – сухо прокомментировал мужчина. – Эссу и так пришлось срочно отпаивать коньяком, чтобы он мог выйти, как автор коллекции. И прости, bellezza, его лицо я тебе не покажу. Маленьким девочкам не должны сниться кошмары.

– Папа! – потребовала девочка.

Мужчина глянул на часы и закрыл альбом.

– Да, ты права, папа скоро вернется с работы. А значит, наш отпуск закончился, и тебе пора домой. А то он мне намылит шею и не посмотрит на возраста и звания.

Альбом растворился в закатных лучах солнца, и мужчина перехватил ребенка, укладывая малышку спать.

– Давай, Мари Стелла Минерва Лукреция Марибель Кампанелла, инфанта семьи Брониаре, закрывай глазки. Проснешься ты уже дома.

Он коснулся пальцем лба девочки и проворчал себе под нос:

– В конце концов, демон я или где? То, что я обещал забрать у Фермета первенца, ещё не означает, что я не могу его вернуть. Ронни Скиатто не нарушает своего слова. Так и передай мамочке, bambina.


End file.
